


the calm before the storm

by Undercovermcdfan



Series: when they all fall down [1]
Category: Aphmau (fandom), Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft MyStreet, Minecraft diaries - Fandom, MyStreet (Aphmau)
Genre: Action, Adult Humor, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Prequel, Prologue, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undercovermcdfan/pseuds/Undercovermcdfan
Summary: what should you worry more about: why the lake is so still or what will cause the ripples of chance? Zombie AU.This is the prequels to the MCD/Mystreet Zombie AU I'm finally writing. This is just story and character set up, as well as asserting what would the main couples to the upcoming main series. You don't have to read this to get into the main story but it would be nice, along with leaving a review and kudos! - Maddie





	1. Travis: 3:56 am, Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter! Pretty vague but don't worry, the main story will fill up all the details. 
> 
> I will try to keep this on a schedule but in the order of which the prologue would be released:  
> Travis  
> Vylad  
> Cadenza  
> Katelyn
> 
> I hope you look forwarded to it!  
> Check me out on https://twitter.com/undercovermdfan or undercovermcdfan.tumblr.com ! Leave a review & kudos!

~~~~The funny thing: the end of the world didn’t happen all at once.

No, in actuality, he—like everybody else— _watched_ as the world they knew slowly but surely get devoured by the End. Denial and delayed panic was what killed society, he remembered Laurance would say; how so many of them didn’t want to see, so they all played and clung to the words of those in higher power would sort this out.

 **_This isn’t some regular ‘crisis’_ ** **. _Fucking_ look _—those shots were definitely going through and they keep getting back up, keep walking._**

The video was freaky. Some nondescript warzone, far _far_ away his little off-campus apartment, as bulky soldiers took aim at a tattered-clothed woman who limped with a lifeless gait. The noise was almost hard to pick up between the gun shots, but low, gut-twisting moan, animalistic and inhuman coming from the woman. The video continued, the woman finally goes down but where she falls, descended from alleys and further down the road.

He shouldn’t be scrolling through comments, because they always unnerved him _more_ than the video himself. People chiming in and linking posts, more videos, foreign articles, etc. of ‘proof’ that whatever was going down overseas wasn’t another exotic disease to spook flyers from traveling out of the country.

He clicked another tab, scrolling over his timeline—and it’s like another mind frame, people peacefully oblivious and instead enthusing about how excited they were for the upcoming summer, their plans, rants about some T.V. show. Maybe they’re like him, quietly reading and researching and losing sleep over the possibility of a horror movie scenario come to life. Maybe they didn’t care. He glanced at the notification of a new direct message, from a smiling woman, though her smile was reserved, with blue hair and giving a peace sign as her icon.

He wasn’t _completely_ alone in this. Finding weird solace from a person he didn’t think he would find, the serious looking Katelyn from the theatre course they taken in fall together—clicking the message, she linked a couple of articles with a following message:

 **I couldn’t sleep. Sorry.** – 5 mins ago

In the dark, only lit by his phone screen, Travis chuckled.

                **DW :)**

**I couldn’t either lol**

**Been watching that video you sent yesterday— like is that forreal???** – secs ago

He clicked the articles she sent.

They were all the same; different politicians who say _Nothing to worry about_ yet their actions show the opposite, as ‘outbreaks’ of ‘riots’, cities declaring state of emergency and quick federal government actions. Small time local news who report who uptick in rabid cases were reported and safety precautions to watch out any animals who could carry the disease. As well as Mayor Malik updated the curfew, initiating tomorrow at midnight.

Their friendship blooming out over paranoia over the possible end wasn’t what he had in mind when he stumbled across her late night links to some strange and obscure website five months back. She deleted them an hour later but… it didn’t stop him or his big mouth from asking, “ _What the hell was that last night._ ”

There was a moment of embarrassment flash in her eyes, her shoulders squaring in a defensive position as she turned herself fully towards him. “ _Do you really want to know?”_ Her tone asked a different question, one trying to gauge how serious he was. He nodded.

And it went down from there.

She didn’t say they were friends, but soon their discussion over the weird things they dug up turned to casual talk—and the causal talk, in real life and online, turned into something every day. It almost became their thing, as they started to withdraw from other people. They chatted about what if scenarios, plans and as the months showed more, more and _more_ cases of this epidemic, they started to stockpile supplies.

                **How did shooting range go with Jeff today?** – secs ago

Her icon appeared with ellipses.

                **Bad.**

 **I don’t think I’m cut out for guns.** – secs ago

Travis hummed, acutely aware of the way his smile widen and the turn-around with his mood.

                **Well it would be unfair if you were perfect at everything :P**

**I kid I kid; all u need is practice, blue**

**did that ivy chick tag along too?** –secs ago

A moment passed.

The eclipses appeared. Then disappeared. Then reappeared.

                **I’m starting to think this license was a mistake haha**

**And yeah. Yknow, you should come along next time**

**Jeff is pretty good teacher.**

**And it was last time** – three mins ago

He stared at the message longer than needed, as if doing so would decipher a hidden message. It didn’t—but it was worth a shot, pun intended. Lately, despite the possible end of the world being imminent that spurred this doom-prepping fanaticism within them, he wondered if she was catching the hints.

Of course, their friendship was sincere. As well as his panic and general anxiety about the stately affairs of the world.

He was but a person, nonetheless. And sometimes, shallow feelings turned into actual feelings saddled up next to that friendship borne of strange circumstance. True, he was scared to gamble away what they got—but the curiosity took hold like a cat.

                **I was hoping it was the two—** _Delete_

**Jeff doesn’t have to—** _Delete_

 **Sure :)** **when’s the next time you’re free?** – secs ago

The eclipses appeared immediately.

                **Tomorrow afternoon. Around 1 pm. We can meet up at the rec center in city.**

**You know Aphmau, right? She wanted to come along**

**Apparently her bf is on the same force as Jeff and she wanted to take some lessons**

                **Is that okay?** – secs ago.

Well, at least three won’t be the crowd he had to worry about. He pursed his lips, his eyes lighting up as his slight frown returned into an almost devilish smirk.

                **Sure.**

**And ofc Ik Aph!!! We took a history class together**

**She’s terrible at work citing but man**

**Her cooking tho**

**Tho huh im sad to hear she has a bf now lolol** – five mins ago

Typing.

Disappear.

Reappear.

Disappear.

Pause.

Then Katelyn’s typing begun again.

 **Why are you sad to hear that** –secs ago.

Travis:

                **_Becauseeeee. She was a cutie._**

Katelyn:

**Well duh, she’s beautiful**

**….but why do you care if she has a boyfriend or not?**

Travis:

                **Why do you care if I care? lolol**

Katelyn:

                **I don’t.**

**Answer the question.**

Travis:

                **Uh oh**

**Ur using periods at the end of ur sentences**

**Interesting** – six mins ago

Katelyn’s typing stopped. Then started, much less disappearing and reappearing of the eclipses now.  

                **What’s that suppose to mean?**

Travis smiled. He could see his two options clearly—and though, the funniest one would lead her to giving him the cold shoulder, the temptation to his sleep-denied mind was too great.

                **Ur annoyed @ me </3 **

Katelyn shoot back:

                **Why would I be annoyed**

Travis laughed.

                **A little jealous that I’m not calling you a cutie?** –fifteen mins ago

                **Katie?**

**Blueeeee?**

**Blueberry**

**Uk Im kidding rite? Aph isn’t my type lolol**

**Im just messing with you <3 **

**….hmmm i rlly pushed it didn’t i? lol**

**well im going to bed but before I gooooo pls remember**

**I like u best :)** – eight hours ago

Katelyn:

                **Like u best too** – message unread


	2. Vylad: 1:38 pm, Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vylad isn't a fan of the waiting game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s our trusty man of the hour, Vylad. Love this boy to pieces. Thankfully he won’t become pieces because he’s essential to the plot. *Finger guns* you might read some (in your face) hints who might be showing up in the main series /eye emojis just a heads up. Also, this chapter took me five times to rewrite ;;
> 
> Anyways, I'll try to get back to posting-- expect a new chapter soon.
> 
> Check me out on https://twitter.com/undercovermdfan or undercovermcdfan.tumblr.com ! Leave a review & kudos!

“ _Don’t worry. I’ll be out in a sec,”_ Laurance’s voice came, light and affectionate—strained as well, with the laughter of children in the background. “ _Make yourself comfortable. Sasha is working as receptionist today. Chat with her.”_

Vylad sighed, throwing a side way glance at Sasha; the fair-haired receptionist gave sugary sweet fake smile with a wave of her impossibly long nails. “...Please hurry.”

Laurance laughed. “ _I love you too.”_

Ending the call, his eyes connected with Sasha again. She dropped the smile, opting to obnoxiously pop her chewing gum his direction and sat forward. Her chin, propped by her hand, and cat-like amusement played as she narrowed her eyes. “So… Scarf boy. Almost an hour and a half late to your date, huh,” Sasha called out to him, brow raised and judgement clear.

It wasn’t him to really butt heads with people; in life, those who were a pain, he simply left behind and carried on his way. Except, he couldn’t do much leaving behind and carrying on as he liked. Life tied down by a relationship warranted, at times, to be anchored by a person he much rather not see again—and though this was the first partnership he had where the seriousness they felt for each other didn’t allow for such easy deal breakers, Vylad could feel the bitterness sweep the moment _Sasha_ was reminded as a force that existed and no way leaving his immediate circle he knew now as Laurance’s friends.

 _She’s like a sister to me_ , Laurance would say, waving off her biting statement with a laugh, _she isn’t a peach but she’s reliable and smarter than she likes to lead on._ Family, Sasha was—and with the weeks turned into months turned into moving in status, Vylad had to acknowledge she wasn’t going anywhere for a very long time.

He wasn’t honeyed delight himself, mind you, but Sasha’s unmoved personality and sharpen tongue left him eyeing the woman carefully in distaste. She wasn’t loud, but her statements always left a blow if you thought too personally about her opinions. Pushy, forward, and the worse of all, vindictive when she truly in the mood.

Like the boredom she was having at this moment.

Looking back, it’s bizarre to think how far they came but standing stagnant in their dynamic—and Travis always put it, yet containing this cat-and-mouse dynamic, stabilized normal after the end of the world was upon them. No, he wouldn’t say he hated her—too strong of a word, but a step down or two from that would summarize what he felt.

She smiled with her eyes, harpy as she was, wouldn’t let him back. “Are you gonna explain why? Or do I have to assume why?”

“Traffic. West side, near Meteli road—it’s blocked,” Vylad explained, “All that time you spend looking at your phone or other people’s business, I’d figured you would be on top of the news.”

She fell silent for a moment—but not long, certainly not long enough for Vylad to savor this small bit of peace. Her smile was wiry but the flash of anger was clear in her eyes; she didn’t enjoy people biting back, _especially_ at her. “I don’t know why I expect you to say _something_ , anything interesting and yet…” she sighed, shrugging her shoulders, “Laurance _has_ to see something in you.”

And that was the end of the conversation.

He shot her an irate glare but decided not to ruin his already soured mood and opt to walk away to the seating area. If she been anybody else, he might’ve vented on his hour of being trapped in traffic. After all, today seemed to be a swarm of random riots—a peaceful march turned bloody, police handling it poorly and emotions running high with epidemic this, government conspiracies there. All he wanted was a nice meal from whatever ethnic culinarily exploration Laurance planned, taking advantage of the rec center’s vacancy today, and the two talking about their soon move-in to the new apartment, theorizing what Cadenza’s ‘shocking’ surprise was and convincing Laurance his cat wasn’t _that_ bad. Well, maybe his cat was spawn of something of unholy but look past the claws and attitude, only love (and a hunger for quality food) held in the feline’s heart.

Approaching the seating area, he took opposite side from the people already hanging around. A couple sat in the normal seating, chatting amicably with a tall man who looked vaguely familiar.

 _Actually_ …

He recognized the woman within the trio, with her petite frame as she rested a hand on her slightly rounded belly and glowing expression framed by shorter, curly black hair—she was Aphmau. Laurance’s old college friend Aphmau to be exact. He knew _of_ her, both from the framed pictures Laurance had in his apartment that featured his old friend group and Laurance’s gossipy can-you-believes that Vylad amusedly took note of. “ _She moved into the neighborhood recently”_ something something “ _Gotten pregnant, moved in with her long-term boyfriend_ ” something something “ _Became one of those ‘end of the world’ is near nuts._ ”

Though glancing at her, she seemed not really like the doomsayers variety like seen on TV, who bought those obvious cash grabs preventive medication to defend against this so-called epidemic and cashing in ‘haven homes’ to the north.

Leaning into who Vylad assumed was her boyfriend (who had nothing really to note apart from he was… wearing sun glasses indoors), smiling brightly at the familiar white-haired man, she was excitable as she spoke but then again, wasn’t that with most conspiracies believers. Looking the part until the topic was broached.

Truth be told, he understood bit of the anxiety people held; despite the entire parade their government kept up, you had to either be blind or chugging down the skepticism to mot believe there was… something unsettling about this new pandemic sweeping across developing countries and edging their way into more industrially advanced nations. _Zombies_ was a hot topic, people sharing shaky cams and leaking classified reports—and even if Laurance waved this off, saying if it was _really_ that bad, the world would’ve been ravaged a year ago when the reports started coming in.

Did he agree with his boyfriend’s rebuffing the idea that the internet conspiracy junkies were right? No, not really.

But did he really buy it was as bad as said junkies were making it out to be? No, as well.

Vylad did suggest that _maybe_ he and Laurance could spend part of the summer getting out of the city—to where, he hadn’t ironed out the details, but between the traffic-causing riots, the heightened state of stress and… nosy people being way too comfortable with barging in on their free time, frankly, anywhere was better than here.

But, looking in hindsight, he sometimes _wished_ he thought more seriously about it. About convincing Laurance that what was happening—maybe they shouldn’t carry on their day and pay attention. Or maybe he wished he been thirty minutes, an hour, _on time_ like he promised.

Anything to prevent the rude awakening of what happened next.

Zenix rushing in, telling Sasha to dial for the police and an ambulance, a dark stain on his gold jersey and jeans, and a bloody bat.

Aphmau’s boyfriend already on his feet and the other two, as well as himself, already on his feet.

“Vylad,” Zenix spotted him, but no arrogant smile or even a grimace—just an apprehensiveness expressed in his wide eyes, “I—“

“Is that blood? Where’s Laurance?” Vylad quickly made his way over, “Are you okay?”

“…well,” he gripped his bat, for a moment looking ashamed, “I don’t… I mean.” He heaved a sigh, nodded towards the hall that lead to the gymnasium, “He’s with the kids. I… I think you go—help him. He’s trying to hold it together but…”

Vylad hesitated, seeing the rattled state of Zenix—while not much younger than himself, still seen fondly as the ‘kid’ of their group; this was an unusual sight of Zenix’s more subdued state left knot twisted up in his stomach—squeezing his shoulder, he left in the direction of the gymnasium. Behind him, he could hear a deep voice grunt, “ _Travis go._ ” and, who assumed was Travis, sputtering but meekly agreed.

Vylad glanced back, sighing but he supposed if something happened, help was appreciated.

.

.

He wasn’t sure what he was prepared for, but it wasn’t for _this_.

Pushing open the heavy gym door, he’s hit with something rancid and awful—was something _rotting_.

Then he saw the body.

A rotund man, face down; he was barely clothed with torn up, dirty white wife-beater and underpants, skin dull and a paper cutter imbedded in his neck. His head, busted up and where the pool of oozing, brown liquid too dark and unhuman to be called blood.

Unmoving.

Vylad felt bile raise—and behind him, the man who followed him named Travis made a retching sound.

His eyes darted around. Whimpering, he heard whimpering—and guessing from where the footprints lead, one which went towards the locker room while the other went out the doors, he started to approach the locker room off to his left. Vylad glanced back for a moment towards Travis, who looked an image of panic and a second away from succumbing to sickness. “Hey…” Travis said, softly, as he hung back a couple steps behind, “U-Uh, Vylad was it?”

He nodded, reaching for the door—Travis grabbed at his shoulder, holding up a hand.

“Do you think this is a good idea?”

His brow furrowed, squinting.

“I mean—you… uh… you know what that body is, right? There’s a dead person just,” Travis heaved a sighed, quickly taking back his hand as Vylad’s squint turned into a glare, “We should call out first. Just in case.”

“…” he turned to the door, banging his fist against, as he called out: “Laurance? Are you in there? It’s me,” he twisted the door knob, “I’m opening the door.”

He felt breath seized; like Zenix, Laurance was drenched in the dark blood. A child softly cried, as Laurance gingerly had his hand pressed against the child’s arm with a small towel. The other children huddled by the door, one clutching a bat—a little boy, with curly, mousy brown hair and looked a little too young to be here. Beside him, there was two more _him_ , a girl with dirty blond hair pulled into a pony tail, a small boy with light blond hair and blue eyes that vaguely reminded Vylad of his older brother, and lastly another boy who leaned on the heavy-set side, who stepped in front of the blond boy and girl.

Laurance gave him a single nod, a pensive expression on his face. Sandwiched between his shoulder and ear, the phone was there, and a female voice squeaked on the other side.

“Yes, I’m still here—uh, I’ll try contacting the child’s guardians, again,” Laurance said, his voice even tone and professional. The voice squeaked again. “I know. I was told that both were at home, Dale, their father, was taking care of his wife, Molly?” The voice gave a questioning tone. “Fever? They said she couldn’t even get out of bed. A bad cut—“

The heavy set boy spoke up, “A bite. A crazy man bit her last night.”

“Uh, correction. A bite.”

There’s a pause. Then the voice asked another question.

“Since eleven?” Laurance furrowed his brows, glancing at Vylad who stepped closer. Vylad whispered to Laurance a “I got this”, pressing his hand onto the wound, allowing Laurance to focus on the phone call.

“…I… I don’t have an address—hey, are you sending an ambulance or not?” Laurance said hotly, pacing away as he disappeared into an office.

Vylad took a chance to studied the kid—brown hair as well, though his dark eyes were unfocused and his face shined under the lighting. Vylad frowned, pitying the young boy—he barely looked older than twelve, yet… not much fear or worry shown on his face. If anything, he looked drained. “Hello,” Vylad quietly began, noting in the background he could hear Laurance rummaging around for _something_ in the office while Travis took up conversing with the children by the wall, “Could I get a name? I’m Vylad, Laurance’s… partner.”

The child flashed him a confused look. But didn’t question him, instead opting to answer, “Brian. And I know you—you’re the guy on Mister Zvahl’s phone, right?”

Vylad smiled a little at that, nodding.

“Huh,” Brian gave him a look over, twisting his mouth. “You’re short.”

Vylad shrugged. “It runs in my family. My brothers were lucky, but… somebody had to miss out,” he glanced over his shoulder, “So… I’m guessing that’s your brothers and sister?”

Brian nodded. “Alexis is my sister… Kyle, Levin and Malachi, um, are kinda?” He shrugged, “They live with us and it’s pretty nice. Malachi is five, so is Levin.”

“And Kyle?”

“Six. He’s older than Alexis by a month,” Brian gave a soft smile, glancing at his hand wrapped in a towel. “He’s bit of a knucklehead but really cool.”

Vylad hummed. He was about to ask another question when Travis walked up to him, tapping his shoulder.

“Dude,” he said. “Do you think I could borrow your phone? I need to call… a friend.”

Vylad shot him a look. But the desperation was clear, so Vylad sighed, nodding to his hoodie’s pocket.

Travis stepped a little bit away, giving himself privacy as he said in a soft voice, “Pick up Katie… pick up…”

“Vylad?” Brian asked in a low voice, hesitating before staring directly in his eyes, “I have a question.”

Vylad hummed in acknowledgement, giving the small boy a smile.

“I starting to feel… sick. Um,” Brian glanced at his wound worriedly, “I heard on the news people die from these sorts of bites. Get really sick and die.”

Vylad opened his mouth, then shut it. Brian continued, prying Vylad’s hands away as he pulled the towel from the wound— a gnarly bite that had darken skin around it. “Mister Zvahl tried to help,” he softly said, “but the man… he bit me.”

Vylad, in that moment, then wished he had Laurance’s zealous disbelief towards the epidemic. That he could easily tell the boy not to worry, that once the ambulance got there, he’ll be taken care of.

It wasn’t… a moment he was proud of. A child, looking him in the eyes, despite the boy registered the mortality of himself, still had hope for reassuration.

Vylad pressed the towel back onto the wound, gave a weak smile.

Laurance, thankfully, came back at that point—armed with a meager first aid kit and phone put away, he patted Brian’s head and told him everything was going to be okay.

But the boy knew it wasn’t.

Vylad knew it wasn’t.

Asking for his phone from Travis after he gave up on contacting ‘Katie’, decided it was time to call a familiar number—a red-headed girl, with a bright smile and blue eyes appeared as it dialed up.

“ _Hello? Vylad?”_

“Cadenza,” Vylad said, calmly, “Are you at home?”

“ _Nope. I’m actually kinda busy right now_ ,” there’s a muffled voice, then Cadenza laughed. “ _Do you think… you can call back in an hour_?”

“I… Cadenza something happened at the rec center.”

He got her attention. “ _Did something happened to Laurance? Was there an accident?”_

“A dead body. I don’t… have all the details but… I think you should get home. Right now. Once the police get here, I’m going to try to get Laurance to your place. Is Lucinda home?”

“ _Yeah. She took the day off—getting her hair done up later for tonight’s dinner…_ ”

“Good. Get home as soon as you can. We might need to cancel dinner tonight.”

Cadenza made a confused noise, but resigned, she said, “ _We’ll see. Though traffic isn’t going to be merciful, ha._ ”

He couldn’t share her laugh. Instead, he gave a sigh, giving her a soft goodbye as he ended the call.

It would be later, years later in fact, where Cadenza would joke no matter how annoyed she felt at the call—partly because of Vylad’s vagueness on Laurance and what happened at the rec, partly because of other reasons—she happy she heeded her brother-in-law’s pushy suggestion. Even though it was Aphmau and Laurance’s leaderships that’ll lead to their safety, this gut-reaction to make this call…

Safe to say, it was the right one to make.

He turned back to the Travis, Laurance, the kids— the smallest boy, Malachi, eyed him curiously. Vylad gave him a small smile. Brightly, the five year old returned it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on https://twitter.com/undercovermdfan or undercovermcdfan.tumblr.com ! 
> 
> Leave a bookmark, review & kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on https://twitter.com/undercovermdfan or undercovermcdfan.tumblr.com ! Leave a review & kudos!


End file.
